


I Do

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"merthur, royalty!merlin au, fluff, queens ygraine and hunith planned their sons wedding long before they could even walk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Arthur poked at Merlin’s cheek, but instead of crying, Merlin laughed and grabbed at Arthur’s finger. So naturally, Queen Ygraine and Queen Hunith decided that there sons were made for each other.

They started planning that day, because if it was going to be perfect, then the details had to be set in advance. And, if they took after their fathers, they wouldn’t be patient enough to deal with it. Uther and Balinor decided it safest to humor their wives, and left them alone to plan the wedding for the next twenty-some years.

It would be outside, in a nice field, so that neither king had the advantage of having it at their home. Both the priests and the druids would officiate, pleasing both kingdoms. The two princes would walk through the crowds arm in arm, equal in their marriage. They would say their vows and be crowned by their new in-laws. After the kiss, blue and red butterflies would be flying through the air, celebrating the union.

Of course there would be a feast, and dancing. With traditional dishes from each kingdom, everyone would feel comfortable and have more than enough options. Merlin and Arthur would dance alone first, to a song they had commissioned especially for them. All the traditional dances would follow, servants always circulating and making sure everyone had enough wine. The hall would be decorated in flower chains with matching bouquets on all the tables. Later that evening, Ygraine and Hunith would pretend not to notice as Arthur and Merlin slipped out to return to their chambers.

*****

“…. Do you think anyone saw us?”

“No, there was enough wine going around.”

“But people will be looking for us!”

“It’s our wedding night, people can’t expect us to stay there all evening.”

“True. Well the mothers seemed pleased as how it all went.”

“Oh, would you shut up already?”

“Oi! No need to be such a pr-mmmmph”


End file.
